


Bus Station

by Giritchu



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giritchu/pseuds/Giritchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Station

Jean missed the bus. Again. He leaned against the wall of the transit center near the doors. It was fairly empty besides some kid and his dad, and a lady managing the front desk. 

Jean stared up at the estimated times for the buses to return. So he had thirty minutes to do nothing, huh?

He bitterly turned away and glared at nothing in particular, before his eyes fixed on a brunette boy entering the transit. He looked freezing. Not that Jean cared, he only has to worry about himself. 

The boy glanced up for a second and met Jean's eyes. 

He was cute. Very cute. He hair short chestnut hair and freckles sprinkling his nose and cheeks, a cute.. Scar? Some sort of mark on the bridge of his nose. 

The other's eyes searched Jean's face in awkward silence.

"Bus 2 and 3 pulling in." The women called over the intercom.

The brunette broke eye contact and walked off, getting on the bus. 

'Maybe one day.' Jean thought, walking to bus 3.


End file.
